1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a juvenile carrier (a bassinet, a car seat or similar device used to carry or transport a juvenile) with an adjustable handle assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional juvenile carriers with adjustable handles suffer from several disadvantages. In the past, adjustable handles contained complex adjustment mechanisms. This made the juvenile carriers with adjustable handles extremely expensive and difficult to assemble.
Later, adjustable handles became less complex. Although this technique reduced cost and assembly times, conventional juvenile carriers with adjustable handles suffer from several disadvantages/problems. Conventional juvenile carriers with adjustable handles are difficult to operate and do not provide sufficiently rigid locking. Because conventional juvenile carriers with adjustable handles have become less complex to reduce cost and assembly times, they have become less safe. The adjustable handle of a juvenile carrier must be able to withstand large forces (torsional and load forces associated with carrying a juvenile, as well as forces associated with accidental dropping or falls). During a fall by the person carrying a juvenile carrier or an accidental dropping of a juvenile carrier, the adjustable handle assembly may experience forces exceeding several hundred pounds.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved juvenile carrier (a bassinet, a car seat or similar device used to carry or transport a juvenile) with an adjustable handle assembly which is inexpensive, easy to assemble, and able to withstand large forces.